Love At First Sight
by Kenshinlover2005
Summary: Karou sees Kenshin and stops in her tracks! Will This Be Love At First Sight? Not very good at summarys!
1. Default Chapter

1Love at First Sight

Kaoru woke up and looked at the clock. It was 9:30! "Oh my god, I'm late!" "Mom will you take me to school?"

"Sure honey but you will have to hurry." "I'm leaving in ten minutes!"

"Ok, I'm trying to hurry!" Kaoru grabbed her new clothes off of her chair that she laid out last night. Kaoru hurried and put her shoes on and grabbed her book bag. "Thank you mom for taking me to school!"

"Don't worry about it, it was on the way to my work."said Kaoru's mom.

"Well I see you later!" "Love you mom." said Kaoru.

"Love you too Kaoru."said Kaoru's mom. Kaoru walked up to her new school when this red head boy walk up to her to welcome her to her new school.

"Hey, I'm Kenshin and welcome to Meridian High" said Kenshin

"Well thank you Kenshin, I'm Kaoru." said Kaoru

"Let me show you around the school!"said Kenshin. Kaoru thought this person was very nice and I wound like to get to now this person more. Kaoru was about 20 and she was a senior in high school. Kenshin was the same age as Kaoru and in the same grade!

Kenshin sat down in his first class when Kaoru came in and sat down next to him."Hey, I thought that we could like study together tonight?"said Kaoru

"Sure, how about we meet in the park and at 6:00 p.m."said Kenshin

"That would be fine"said Kaoru. Kaoru knew that she was in love because she believed in love at first sight. Little did she know Kenshin was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter Two

1Chapter Two

"Its about 6:00p.m., Kenshin Should be here any minute." said Kaoru. Ring, ring Kenshin was pushing the door bell. "Right on time Kenshin."said Kaoru

"Shall we go to the park?"asked Kenshin

"Of course, I'll go get my books and a blanket so we can sit down." said Kaoru

"Ok , I wait here"said Kenshin. She has such beautiful eyes, they take my breath away Kenshin thought.

"Ready to go?"asked Kaoru

"Lets go."said Kenshin. Kenshin held his arm out for Kaoru to grab. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin arm and they were off.

"It's a lovely day outside." said Kaoru. He has such beautiful violet eyes Kaoru thought.

"So Kaoru tell me something about yourself!" said Kenshin

"Well I'm almost 20 and my father is dead, and I live with my mother."said Kaoru. "So tell me something about you now Kenshin!"

"I'm also about 20 too, both my mother and father are dead. They were shot by a drug dealer and I live alone in the redwood arptments."said Kenshin

"Well we're here, were do you want to sit Kenshin?"asked Kaoru

"How about under that tree over there?"asked Kenshin

"Sure!"said Kaoru

"What do you want to study first?"asked Kenshin

"How about Science, Kenshin ?"asked Kaoru

"Thats good, I really need to study that stupid subject!"said Kenshin It was about 7:30 when they got done studying.

"Kaoru do you think I can see you tomorrow?"asked Kenshin

"I thought you never ask Kenshin, of course!"yelled Kaoru

"I will pick you up at 7:00 p.m., is that ok?" asked Kenshin

"I'll be ready" said Kaoru. With that said Kenshin took Kaoru home.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

Kaoru woke up and thought this is the day I go out with Kenshin!

"I guess I make breakfast, mom what do you want for breakfast?"asked Kaoru

"Well, I don't have time to eat breakfast, I be home around 9:00 p.m. and have fun on your date with Kenshin, he seems like a nice man."said Kaoru's.

"Ok, I see you later, love you."said Kaoru

"Love you too!"yelled Kaoru's mom as she walked out the door.

" I think I'll go shopping for tonight!" said Kaoru. With that she picked up her keys and went out the door.

"Kenshin, I knew you were going to ask Kaoru out!"said Sano

"I really do like her!"said Kenshin

"Yeah, I see that your like drooling every time you see her!' yelled Sano

"I can't help it, hey Sano will you go shopping with me for tonight?"asked Kenshin

"Like I have a choice!"said Sano

Later that night

"Well I better leave to pick up Kaoru!" said Kenshin. Ring, ring Kenshin was ringing the door bell.

"I'm coming"yelled Kaoru. She had on a light blue sparkly dress, with diamond earnings, She open the door and saw Kenshin wearing baggy black jeans with a while button down shirt. "Kenshin you look very nice tonight."said Kaoru

"Thank you and may I say you look drop dead beautiful!"said Kenshin. " Ready to go?" asked Kenshin

"Yeah, lets get going."said Kaoru "were are we going Kenshin?"asked Kaoru

"You'll see!'said Kenshin


	4. Chapter 4

**1Thanks for all the reviews and stuff like that well here goes chapter 4**

chapter 4

**They arrived at a restaurant called Ganhi a famous restaurant that everyone was talking about.**

**"We would like to have a private room please."asked Kenshin**

**"Sure thing, right this way sir."said the waiter. "Here we are call me when your ready to order sir."**

**"That I will do." said Kenshin. With that said the waiter bowed to them and walked away.**

**"Kenshin , this place is so pretty!"said Karou**

**"I know some one who is more pretty than a goddess."said Kenshin**

**"Who, Kenshin."asked Karou**

**"You, Miss Karou, your eyes are so beautiful that I get lost in them."said Kenshin. Kenshin and Karou started to blush.**

**"Are you ready to order sir?"asked the waiter**

**"Yeah we are, we will just have the special."said Kenshin. The waiter came back with two rice balls and two bowls of rice with two cups of tea.**

**"Is that all sir?"asked the waiter**

**"Yes, that all we need."said Kenshin. The waiter gave Kenshin the bill, then walked away. Both Kenshin and Karou started to eating, when they finished Kenshin payed the bill and they were off to the next place they were going to go.**

**"Karou I want you to close your eyes."said Kenshin**

**"Ok, I trust you Kenshin."said Karou. Kenshin lead Karou to the park where he had set up a blanket for them to sit on.**

**"Ok, Karou open your eyes."said Kenshin**

**"Oh my gosh, Kenshin it's so beautiful out here."said Karou. She looked up at the sky and saw stars, fireflys and a full moon.**

**They went over to the blanket and sat down.**

**"I thought this would be a good time to tell you something."said Kenshin.**

**"Sure Kenshin, what is it?"asked Karou**

**"I know that we have only known each other for about four months but I have fallen in love with you!"said Kenshin. "The first time I saw you I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you!"said Kenshin.**

**"Kenshin, I was thinking the same thing!"said Karou. "I really love you too!"said Karou**

**Kenshin leaned in where Karou could feel the warmth of his lips. Karou leaned in a little so their lips would meet. It was a soft sweet kiss but they leaned in more to make it more passionate.**

**Karou could feel how much Kenshin loved her in that kiss, When they had to breath they came apart and Kenshin put his fingers through Karou's long black hair. Karou leaned against Kenshin chest and fell asleep.**

**Well that was it. Did you guys like it? Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
